Heracles
Heracles is a V-World avatar who works with Vesta. He controls access to her. He chose the name of Zeus' half-god son for his avatar. The Heist Heracles works for Vesta in the V-Club. Tamara approaches him and Byun claiming she cannot wake herself up from the game. He takes her to Vesta, who offers her a deal. If Tamara helps Vesta pull off a heist in New Cap City, Vesta will try to find a way to awaken her in the real world. Heracles and Tamara travel to the game to "steal" the avatar of a high-ranking gamer named Chiron. They find Chiron at a speakeasy where Tamara distracts him and his guards by posing as a jilted girlfriend. She creates a distraction and gets shot. Everyone is amazed that she does not de-rez. With their attention diverted, Heracles takes a digital copy of Chiron's avatar. He then extracts her from the club and takes her back to their hotel room. He demonstrates his new ability to shift between his own avatar and Chiron's. They visit the bank where Chiron keeps a vault and after dismissing the guards, Heracles instructs Tamara to enter a code which Vesta found inscribed on manhole covers around the city. Heracles proceeds to collect as much of Chiron's money as possible before the bank alarm sounds and two guards rush into the vault. Tamara pushes him to the floor just as the guards open fire and she is hit with several rounds. She summons her will to alter the code of the game, forcibly de-rezzing the guards before she collapses. After the robbery, they learn that Vesta cannot return Tamara because she is dead in the real world. He and Tamara do not believe her. Vesta intends to continue using her as a pawn in the game. Tamara takes Heracles' weapons and kills everyone in the room except Vesta, then instructs Heracles to return to the real world and tell her father that she is trapped in V-World. He takes off his holoband and becomes his real world self - Tad Thorean. Tad visits Joseph Adama just after the funeral rites for Tamara and her mother have concluded. He begs Joseph to wake her up, but her father says that she is dead. Joseph is surprised that she is still alive in V-World and demands to know where she is, but Tad flees. Joseph gives chase, but cannot keep up the pace and Tad gets away. Searching for Tamara While at work at the grocery store, Tad's boss tells him to clear out a loiterer, who turns out to be Joseph Adama. Joseph confronts Tad and makes him help find his daughter. He has two holobands. Heracles and Joseph visit the V-World. Heracles explains the rules of New Cap City, "If she is not there, she will be nearly impossible to find. If you die in New Cap City, you cannot ever come back." The two enter the door and appear to be in a manhole when an explosion occurs on the surface. Fortunately neither one of them is killed and they continue. Heracles and Joseph emerge from an underground tunnel and Joseph struggles to keep up. When a missile strikes a nearby taxi cab and destroys it, Joseph asks if they can fly. Tad humors him then says that New Cap City has the same rules as in real life - no one can fly in a non-fantasy game. When running from a plane, Joseph indirectly causes Heracles to be shot and de-rezzed, banning him from New Cap City forever. Joseph returns to reality soon afterwards. Tad is devastated and furious. He yells at Joseph, saying he is now on his own to find Tamara. Additional Images 105 New Cap City Fire Escape.png|Heracles introduces Tamara to New Cap City. 105 Tamara Heracles NCC.jpg|Tamara thinks she is "outside." 105 Tamara Adama.jpg|Tamara is nervous about pulling off the heist. 105 Tamara Heracles Hotel.jpg|Heracles tells Tamara that New Cap City makes him feel important. 105 Solving the Puzzle.jpg|Heracles and Tamara unlock Chiron's bank vault. 105 Heracles Tamara.jpg|Heracles and Tamara discover that she is dead in the real world. 106 Tad Thorean's ID.jpg|Tad Thorean's ID 107 Heracles Dies.jpg|Heracles is "killed" in a strafing run in New Cap City. See Also * Heracles (Demi-God) Category:V-World Category:New Cap City Category:Characters